narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takara Yuri
| birthdate = August 14 | age = 29 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = B | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Kumogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Black Sun | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Yuri Clan | family = | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Law of the Lily Technique | nature = Lightning Release Earth Release | jutsu =Body Flicker Technique Lightning Release Chakra Mode | tools = }} Takara Yuri (百合宝, Treasure of the Lily) is an elite jōnin of Kumogakure. Descending from the prestigious Yuri Clan, his skill as a shinobi is greatly recognized. Among his clan, he is regarded as the Right Arm of the Yuri Clan (百合の右腕, Yuri no Sawan). He is also a member of the organization Black Sun, working closely with it's second-in-command Tsugumi Yuri. Background Before Takara's birth, his father and mother were both considered to be very skilled. Not only did they compliment each other's abilities, but the entire village of Kumogakure saw their love for one another unfold. Their love was labeled the "ultimate romance" and soon that same love would bear a child. Takara would be born into a world with many eyes on him, and the main question would be: who would he take after? Due to his mother, Takara was considered different from the rest of his clan. Instead of chocolate skin and dark hair, Takara possessed orange hair, light skin, and amber eyes. It was a shock to those expecting him to carry the natural traits of the Yuri. Despite his appearance, Takara did not shy away from demonstrating his skills at an early age. Upon joining the academy, it was revealed that he was proficient in taijutsu, something that is deeply embedded within the Yuri Clan. His time as a genin showcased his ability as a shinobi and it earned him recognition. With the untimely death of his father, Takara fell into a state of depression. His father was a great source of motivation, and without him he felt lost. His mother helped to soothe his wounds, and he forced himself to accept what happened. Shortly after, Takara was promoted to chūnin after showing tremendous strength in the Chūnin Exams. It was around this time that he established himself as one of the most proficient shinobi of his generation, constantly being put in the spotlight by the Raikage himself. After being promoted to the class of jōnin, Takara was selected to be a member of Black Sun. It was there where he met the firm "Heiress of the Yuri Clan": Tsugumi Yuri. He then developed a slight crush for the lovely woman, but decided to push away these feelings to keep their relationship strictly professional. Personality Appearance Abilities Onojutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Lightning Release Earth Release Trivia * Despite being a member of the Yuri Clan, Takara does not share their dark skin.